Jarmuth Tannin
Email: kjestes@mstar2.net Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 5'10 Weight: 140 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Jarmuth was born in the city of Caemelyn in Andor and was abandoned as a child for reasons unknown. He was taken in by an orphanage and grew up there until at the age of ten he ran away and began working for one of the lesser houses. He was set to the more unsavory tasks, but bore them begrudgingly as he never wanted to return to the orphanage. The people were overworked and could only be bothered to keep him fed and clothed. He started out mucking the noble's stables, but worked hard and moved up to an semi apprenticeship with the the head stablemaster. The old man began to teach him everything he could ever possibly want to know about the care of horses. How to brush them down, what to do when they threw a shoe, even how to take care of them when they were sick. Jarmuth quickly found that he liked these animals and found that he had developed an affinity for them. A few years passed and Jarmuth had been taken under the stablemaster's wing and become his second. He absorbed everything that he was told and took care of the horses as if they were his own. One day the in his thirteenth year, the old stablemaster had come down sick and Jarmuth was required to fill in for him as the lady of the house needed to go for a ride to meet with some important people. Jarmuth was dressed in some simple finery and ordered to saddle the horses and follow the lady's entourage and stay hidden. Doing as ordered, Jarmuth followed behind the lady as they headed out. When they arrived Jarmuth was stunned to discover that the meeting was to be between the lady and an Aes Sedai! Looking at the Aes Sedai, Jarmuth thought that she positively radiated! And looking off to the side, Jarmuth could see her warder standing in the shadows in his color shifting cloak and looking imposing. Feeling a little scared of the two, Jarmuth ducked outside and gulped air. Looking up he saw a group of six scruffy looking men approaching. "Hey look at the little pretty boy! Let's work him over and get some money out of him." The men approached holding clubs and knives. "Hold still and this won't hurt a bit!" Jarmuth quickly squared off against the men. He had learned a little how to brawl over the years, but these men were much bigger, stronger, and older than him. Plus they outnumbered him. He pulled out a knife he had stuck behind his belt. He knew how to use them, but they wouldn't be much use against this many men. The men stopped and looked at the weapon and then looked over Jarmuth's shoulder. Jarmuth didn't glance back, thinking it a trick to distract him. He had learned from his time in taverns and on the streets many of their tricks. "Hey, let's take him too. He looks like he'll have more money than this little kid will have!" Jarmuth finally glanced back and saw the warder standing in the doorway behind him. He had left his sword and cloak behind. The warder stepped up to Jarmuth and laid a hand on his shoulder, but turned to speak to the men with a voice of cold steel. "Leave now and you won't be hurt." The ruffians chuckled at this. "We out number you and the little runt, and you don't even have a weapon, I think we'll take our chances." "Suit yourself but I did warn you." The ruffians closed on the warder and one swung his club at him. The warder seemed to flow around the blow and with a quick punch to the chest, had the man on the ground gasping. The warder quickly spun and through a kick to another man's head and he crumpled. A third man charged at the warder with a knife and the warder wrapped his hand around the man's wrist and twisted the knife out of his hand, then dislocated his shoulder. Taking the knife, the warder fended off a club to the head then knocked the man out with the butt of the knife, Then spun and threw the knife at another man who was about to throw at the warder. Jarmuth stood stunned at the warder's speed until he saw the sixth man approaching from behind. Quickly charging the man, Jarmuth ran his knife into the man's back, just as the warder spun around to attack. "Thanks kid. Now that they're done with, how about you telling me why you charged out of that hall, and why these men were trying to kill you." Jarmuth stuttered back, "I didn't mean to interrupt you. Honest I didn't! I just got a little scared of you to sitting there all imposing like, and needed some fresh air. These men saw me dressed in this finery that my lady gave to me and thought I would have some money on me." "All right kid. Let's get back into the meeting before they miss us. Oh and clean your blade." Jarmuth quickly wiped his blade on the dead man's cloak and tucked it behind his belt and followed the warder back into the meeting. He stood quiet for the rest of the meeting, but from that moment forward he decided he wanted to be able to fight like that warder, and do it for the light. Upon returning to the lady's estate he resigned from her service and set out with his meager earnings to head for the white tower. He started out following the warder, but was quickly discovered and caught by the warder. "All right you, why are you following us. It can't be conincidence that we just happened to run into you in the meeting and we just happen to being going the same way" Stammering Jarmuth answered "I.. It's not a coincidence. I was following you, but only because I want to become a warder like you! I was going to follow you two back to the White Tower since I don't know where it is. Please don't make me go back!" At the sounds the Aes Sedai walked over. "Why do you want to become a warder?" "Well... because I want to be able to fight like him" he said pointing to the warder. "and because I heard you fight against the shadow and I want to too. I've never done anything important in my life and I'm an orphan, but I really want to do this. Please don't turn me away!" The Aes Sedai seemed to contemplate this for a second then said "All right you can travel with us, but on one condition. You do anything I tell you to do." "Yes Aes Sedai. Thank you Aes Sedai!" She turned to her warder "All right Turin, you'd better teach him some things to keep him busy or he'll be much too restless." The warder took him off to the side that night and began to teach him the basics of using a sword. Through the whole trip he would ride behind the warder on his horse, and every night the man would teach him the sword until he could use it semi well. Upon arriving at the tower, the warder escorted him to the yard and helped him sign up and Jarmuth excitedly waited for his training to start. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios